


You're satisfied with your care (but we aren't)

by Nightgirl317



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I wasn't satisfied with my care, Obake deserves a happy ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, not death, or at least jail, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightgirl317/pseuds/Nightgirl317
Summary: “We have to save him,” Hiro said, determination in his voice. “Even if he did all these terrible things, he doesn’t deserve to die. We need to hand him over to the police. Our job is to apprehend him, not to terminate him.”ORThe Obake redemption nobody asked for, but I wanted.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So. I love Obake. He did terrible things, I know, but I think he was a good character. I didn't think he deserved to die - he could've had a redemption story. So, here you go!
> 
>  
> 
> I know Obake's a controversial character, so if you don't like him, don't read this.

Hiro kicked with all his strength at the glass. Water was flooding the eye of the Kentucky Kaiju, trapping Fred and Hiro. Fred dove into the water, trying to use find a control to open the hatch, but came back seconds later, his eyes full of fear. “Everything’s jammed!” he cried, panic evident in his voice. Hiro kicked the glass again, but shook his head when he realized it wouldn’t work. Hiro and Fred’s eyes met, understanding passing between them.

Just when Hiro was giving up hope, a red something landed with a thud on in front of them. Hiro gasped when he saw that the red thing was Baymax. The healthcare robot grabbed the glass and ripped it off with ease, effectively freeing Hiro and Fred. “I was alerted to the need for -” Hiro interrupted him by hugging the big, red robot. “How did you escape? I thought Obake was controlling you with his chip!”

Baymax blinked. “Obake removed his chip and told me to go and save you. He also told me to tell you that he thinks you two could have achieved great things together.” Hiro cocked his head sideways, confused. “Obake - saved you? Why? Where is he?” Hiro looked around, seeing if he could spot the psychopathic, genius villain. Baymax blinked again. “He is in his underwater lair. It is currently collapsing. He told me he was satisfied with his care.” 

Hiro’s eyes widened. He looked down at the water, and then back at Baymax. “We have to save him,” Hiro said, determination in his voice. “Even if he did all these terrible things, he doesn’t deserve to die. We need to hand him over to the police. Our job is to apprehend him, not to terminate him.”

Fred nodded. “Go. Be a hero! Me and mini-max’ll be fine. I, uh, think.” Fred looked down. The Kentucky Kaiju was still sinking, and mini-max noted in a cheerful tone, “We are still sinking!” Hiro nodded back and clambered onto Baymax. He took a deep breath, and they dove into the ocean. The underwater facility wasn’t far away, and the duo reached it without much difficulty. Baymax swam to the last location where he had last seen the villain. Miraculously, the ceiling had not collapsed yet, and Hiro understood - or at least hoped - there was still air in there, and that Obake was probably still alive. Baymax punched the ceiling, making way for the two heroes. Hiro looked around frantically, not being able to locate Obake. His air supply would be running out soon - his suit wasn’t made for underwater. 

Finally, after what felt like ages (Hiro was pretty sure it was only three seconds, but still.), Baymax pointed to a big computer screen. It had collapsed to the ground, and Obake was trapped underneath it. Hiro and Baymax pulled it off the villain, Hiro grunting (gurgling) with the effort. They managed to pry off the screen just long enough to get Obake out, and hurried to the surface. Obake was unconscious - Hiro couldn’t tell if it was from lack of air, the heavy screen falling on him, or if the man was simply faking it. 

Finally, finally, _finally _, the two heroes and the villain reached the surface. Fred and the others cheered - but stopped short when they realized who they had brought with them. Wasabi looked like he was about to scream. “Is that - is that _Obake _? Like, the guy that tried to murder the whole city, the guy who kidnapped you? Why? What? Am I going insane?!”____

____Hiro gave a nervous chuckle. “Um, yeah. Kinda. He needs medical attention. Baymax?” The robot nodded, and placing Obake gently on the shore, started reviving him. Gogo took Hiro aside, the other heroes following them. “Are you okay with this? I mean, what you did was right, but after all he did -” Hiro interrupted her, giving her an awkward smile and saying, “I think it’s what Tadashi would’ve done. We help everyone in need, even villains.”_ _ _ _

____Everyone smiled at Hiro. Honey Lemon exclaimed, “Group hug!” and everyone cuddled in one, big, messy pile, some of the kids and Globby randomly joining in. After everyone managed to untangle themselves, the five heroes looked at each other. Globby took this as a cue to leave, saying, “Well, I think I’ll meet you guys again. Like, as your friend or whatever. Bye!” The sun was just setting, and the city had been saved once more. All was well -_ _ _ _

____“What are we gonna do about the bad guy?” Fred asked, looking at Baymax, who had an unconscious Obake in his arms. Baymax blinked. “He still requires medical attention and bed rest. He also requires professional help. He suffers from brain damage which is affecting his temporoparietal junction.”_ _ _ _

____Everyone looked at Baymax, confused. “He is unable to tell what is right and what is wrong. His condition is treatable. However, he requires surgery.”_ _ _ _

____The five human heroes looked at each other, conflicted. Honey Lemon spoke up first. “He was just...sick.” She looked sympathetically at Obake. “Maybe what he did wasn’t all his fault. He can still turn around, right?” Wasabi shook his head skeptically. “I don’t know about that. He’s still a criminal and a villain. That fact doesn’t change.” Gogo nodded silently, looking warily at Obake. Fred just shrugged and smiled. In the end, everyone turned to Hiro._ _ _ _

____“I... I think Obake can change. I really do. A little while ago, I went to visit Callaghan in prison. He was really sorry. For, you know, everything. For Tadashi. And - I think Obake can redeem himself.” He looked up at his friends. “But he can’t do it alone. We need to help him.”_ _ _ _

____Everyone looked at each other again, smiles on their faces. Baymax patted Hiro’s head. “Tadashi was right, You are a good kid, Hiro.” Everyone joined in again for another group hug, this time silent and brief._ _ _ _

____Night was approaching, and the city of San Fran Sokyo was -_ _ _ _

____“So, what are we gonna do about the bad guy?” Fred asked again. “I mean, like, he needs bed rest, right? Where’s he gonna stay? Are we gonna just hand him over to the police?” Everyone looked at each other again. They were tired, hungry, and just wanted to go to sleep right there on the beach. No one wanted to take care of a villain, especially not one who was sick and injured._ _ _ _

____Hiro scratched his head nervously. “Maybe it’s time to tell Aunt Cass about this hero stuff. We could tie Obake in a chair in the cafe or something.” Everyone agreed, too tired to argue. Only Wasabi looked slightly nervous. “Um, won’t she be mad? And isn’t is dangerous to, I don’t know, leave a villain in your home?” Hiro shrugged. “Oh, she’ll be mad. But at least she’ll probably keep Obake in check. I mean, she’s, like, the most menacing person I know.”_ _ _ _

____Everyone had to agree to that. So finally, finally, the city and a villain was saved, and a new chapter begun; both for the 6 heroes, Globby and Obake._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism, comments, and kudos are always appreciated. This is my second fic I'm posting, so please go easy on me. Also, English is not my native language. I'm sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Aunt Cass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to give a big shout out to my best friend Maria, who was amazing enough to beta this even though she's not in the fandom. Thank you for always being there for me. You go, girl!

No one really wanted to face Aunt Cass with the truth. But in the end, everyone decided to go together as a team. (Or, as Fred put it, “We can’t let Hiro die alone, right?”) Everyone walked slowly - very slowly - so that when the team finally reached the Lucky Cat Café it was already close to midnight. 

Hiro nervously opened the door and was greeted by Aunt Cass and Mochi, the former stuffing her face with pink-colored cupcakes. Her eyes widened when she turned around and spotted the team. “Hiro! Everyone! You’re all okay!” She pulled everyone (minus Baymax, who backed away to make room) into a hug. “There, was this huge star and, well, there was -” Hiro interrupted her and said, “We know. We..saw it.” Cass cocked her head sideways. “You saw it? You mean, like, on TV?”Everyone looked at each other. “um, about that, Aunt Cass…” Hiro spoke up, chewing his lips nervously. “Well, um, you see, uh, Aunt Cass -” 

Aunt Cass’s eyebrows rose considerably. “I’m waitin- hang on, Baymax, who is that?” Cass was pointing at Obake, who was still unconscious, wet and in Baymax’s arms. Before anyone could stop him, the robot replied to Cass’s question: “This is Bob Aken, alias Obake. He has brain damage which is growing and affecting his temporoparietal junction.” Cass just blinked, unimpressed. “O...kay. So, is he, like, a friend of yours? Because we don’t have any spare bedrooms. And we already have Mochi, so I don’t want to take in another stray.” Hiro twiddled his thumbs. “Actually, Aunt Cass, Obake - I mean Bob - I mean - this guy - is kind of like, our - ”

“-Nemesis!” Fred exclaimed. Hiro resisted the urge to facepalm and quickly added, “Like, a, game! Where you, uh, you know - have...a..nemesis?” Cass crossed her arms. She glared at Hiro, and turned to Wasabi, who was cowering under her steely gaze. “Wasabi? What. Is. Going. On!?”

Wasabi visibly paled, and took a deep breath. “Umwe’rekindofBigHero6youknowtheherogtoupwhichhasbeensavingSanFranSokyoforawhile?” He grinned sheepishly and went to hide behind Go Go, who rolled her eyes. 

Cass’s face went blank - and then, it turned into a storm of emotions: anger, hurt, sadness. Hiro hurriedly tried to fix his mistake. “Uh, it’s not such a big deal! I mean, uh, well, I guess it is, um, I don’t, uh, what I want to say is, um, well, it’s a long story, but, I -” Cass cut him off with a hug, catching Hiro by surprise. “Oh, Hiro...I wish you’d told me sooner. So why didn’t tell me sooner!?” Cass held Hiro at arm’s length again. She shook his shoulders, looking frantic. “Is this hero thing the reason you were giving me crappy excuses for going out and sneaking out? I always thought you were meeting a girl or something! Oh my god, I don’t know if I’m a very good role model or just a really bad aunt! You- _you’re in danger every single day_! Should I be proud or should I ground you?!”

Cass took a deep breath. She did a quick head count. “Oh my god, I feel so stupid! You’re a group of six! And Baymax is... _Baymax_! He’s as inconspicuous as you can be! How did I not notice?!” She took her hands off Hiro’s shoulders and buried her face in them. She groaned frustratedly, the sound vaguely resembling a lion. 

Cass stayed in that position for a while. Finally she breathed out and crossed her arms. “Hiro...I know what you’re doing is right, but...I just want you to be safe. After today…” She sighed. “ _And_ you brought a _villain_ in my house.” Wasabi whispered a quick “I told you this was a bad idea!” 

“But, Aunt Cass, we _are_ safe. We have the tech, and we have the opportunity to save lives. I...I didn’t want to do this at first, either, but…” Hiro took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and continued. “Baymax was built to save people, Aunt Cass. _Tadashi_ built Baymax to save people. I...just, I…” Cass hugged Hiro again and stopped him. This time, Hiro leaned into the embrace. 

Cass knelt down to look at Hiro in the eye and ruffled his hair. “Hiro, I’m proud of you. For all you’ve done. For being a hero.” She smiled. “Tadashi would have been, too.” This time Hiro hugged Cass, and the team joined in. Cass ruffled Hiro’s hair again and stood up. She smiled and put her hands on her hips. “So. I’m stressed out, so…who wants cupcakes?” Everyone raised their hands, laughing. They followed Cass to the kitchen. 

“Wait,” she stopped. “what do we do about your..uh… _that_ guy?” She pointed at Obake. Hiro smiled nervously. “Uh, I was hoping he could stay here...with us…? He needs bed rest, and we have a Baymax, so…” He chuckled nervously as Cass’s eyes narrowed. “Here!? You said he’s a villain!” She looked at Hiro expectantly. “Exactly _what_ did he do?”

Fred answered again - to everyone’s dismay. “He was going to destroy this city!” He smiled proudly. This time, Hiro didn’t resist a facepalm. Everyone watched as Cass’s face turned into a storm of emotions (again.) She glared at Obake. “Baymax?” she asked, her tone unreadable. “You said he had brain damage, right?” Baymax nodded. 

Cass sighed. “I have no idea why I’m doing this and I’m probably going to regret this later, but - he can stay here for a while. As long as he doesn’t do anything. If he tries anything, I’ll kill him and feed him to Mochi.” She turned around and headed into the kitchen, ignoring everyone’s shocked faces. 

“Please don’t,” a weak voice said. Everyone turned around - and found Obake, who was now conscious. Honey Lemon, who happened to be the closest to him, yelped and put what looked like stickers on Obake’s right arm, making him go limp again. She yelped again. “Oh my god!” she squealed, making Mochi (who was on the counter and had slept through the whole ordeal and Cass’s promise to make him eat a villain) jump and run away. 

“Uh, Honey Lemon, _what_ did you _do_?” Go go asked, looking only slightly surprised. Honey Lemon looked shook. “Uh, I might have put those Karmi’s stickers on him. That I might have, uh, borrowed from her.” Go go looked at Obake. “Yeah, he’s out cold.” she confirmed, poking his chest. Hiro rubbed his face. “Great. I have a villain in my house. Who might be mentally ill. Okay.” He took a deep breath. “And I thought today couldn’t get any weirder.”

Baymax shuffled forward. “Where should Obake sleep?” he inquired. Hiro looked around him, as if the answer was on one of the tables. “The couch, maybe? I mean, we don’t have a spare bedroom or anything…” Hiro bit his lip. “You know what, just put him on my bed. I’ll pull up a cushion and sleep on the floor.”

Baymax tilted his head. “Tadashi’s bed is open.” He said. Hiro’s eyes widened. “No!” he exclaimed sharply. “I…” he closed his eyes. “No. Not after what he did. We’re just helping him because he was about to die.” He shook his head. “Just put him on my bed. I’ll sleep on the floor. It’s fine, Baymax.” 

 

One by one, Hiro’s friends left, each with a cupcake in their hands. Hiro asked Fred to make mini-max stay as a guard for Obake and waved goodbye to everyone. 

There was still a few more hours till dawn, and the city was still. The mind of one teenage genius was not, however. _Did I do the right thing? Should I have just let him die?_ His mind was filled with questions. Soon enough, he was asleep on the floor of his room, a villain on his bed and a new day awaiting him.


	3. The Villain Wakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so sorry for not posting. I was busy, and life had to be a bitch. (*cough* says the person working on a whole new multi-chaptered fanfic *cough*) I hope there are still some people who reads this fic. I have not given up on this fic - I will try to post regularly from now. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hiro woke up with a start. He stared groggily at his surroundings. It took a while for him to figure out why he was sleeping on the floor. When he remembered the villain in his bed, he looked cautiously over at Obake. He was still sleeping, but stirred when Baymax activated himself and said the usual “Hello” to Hiro. 

Noting that Obake was conscious, mini-max jump on his chest, making him sit up straight. Mini-max fell onto the floor but climbed onto Obake's chest, forcing Obake to lie down again. "The villain is awake!" mini-max cried, sounding unnecessary heroic. Hiro nodded. "I can see that."

Obake picked up Mini Max and examined him, the little robot squirming all the while. The villain put down mini-max with a sarcastic comment of "Cute." Obake looked up and finally noticed Hiro.“Oh. Hullo, Hiro.” Without the screens’ glow reflecting on them, his eyes looked empty and dull. There was a pause, the two humans in the room staring at each other. 

Obake broke the silence. “So. Am I going to prison now?” His tone was nonchalant, and Hiro guessed it was because Obake was confident he could get out. Obake continued. “You didn’t need to save me. I even told your robot to leave me.” He sighed and looked down at his hands. Hiro watched him closely, but could not find the mad glint in the villain’s eyes he’d seen so clearly before. 

Hiro broke the pause this time. “Our programming stops us from injuring a human being. Directly - or indirectly.” He crossed his arms across his chest. “You didn’t have much of a choice anyway. Our job is to apprehending villains. Not to kill them. Or leave them in a crumbling underwater facility, but you know, same difference.” Hiro smirked. 

“Much like your brother’s choice to save that professor?” Obake’s voice cut like a knife, and Hiro could feel his smirk slipping away. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to focus on the situation. He’s just trying to get in my head. I can’t listen to him, I can’t fall for his tricks, he told himself. He opened his eyes and glared at Obake. “Yes. And you can’t talk about Tadashi. Not when you’re the exact opposite of him.” He turned away from the villain and strode over to his desk. 

Hiro murmured, “What do you know about losing someone you love, anyway? I bet you’ve never cared for anyone,” as he sat down. He didn’t really mean to say it; he had meant to give Obake the silent treatment until the rest of the team showed up and they could decide what to do with the villain. But the comment slipped out anyway, and it made Hiro even more frustrated. That is, until Obake responded. “My, my, cocky as usual. As if you know anything about me.” He finished his sentence with a scoff. 

Hiro had to resist the urge to turn around and argue with the villain. Instead, he simply ignored the criminal on the bed and texted the team: 

_He’s awake. Come to the cafe quickly before he drives me insane._

As Hiro put his phone down, his eyes caught sight of the old robot from his bot-fighting days. The smiling face reminded him of Trina, and he had to resist the urge to turn around and confront Obake again. He stared at the computer in front of him, his reflection staring back. He suddenly remembered one of Tadashi’s pep talks, specifically the one that accompanied his old robot: “look for a new angle.” 

Hiro picked up his old bot and flipped on the switch. The smiling face turned into an angry red. He stared at the robot for a while and sighed. He was definitely going to regret this. He turned his seat around, facing Obake. 

“What’s your story?” Hiro asked. Obake was looking blankly at the window and didn’t turn around. Hiro continued anyway. “Like, what’s your backstory? You know, those cliche-things that all villains have?” Obake turned toward Hiro. His eyes were still dull, but there was somethings new in them. Hiro couldn’t put his finger on it - was it sadness? Anger? 

“My _backstory_ isn’t exactly short. Or happy.” Obake replied. He moved to the side of the bed facing Hiro and leaned onto the bed frame, crossing his legs. Hiro nodded. “We’ve got all the time in the world.” 

The angry red bot turned back into its usual happy smiling face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, comments, and kudos are always appreciated. This is my second fic I'm posting, so please go easy on me. Also, English is not my native language. I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
